


Waking Up Beside You

by complicationstoo



Series: Ice Prince [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hockey Player Steve Rogers, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: Steve kisses his jaw, then sucks a dark mark below his ear. When he’s satisfied with the mark, he pulls back enough to whisper in Tony’s ear, “Happy birthday, baby.”Continuation of Ice Prince, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ice Prince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592455
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Waking Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said I would continue the Ice Prince series, and now I'm making good on that promise! I'll be posting a bunch of one shots (and sometimes longer pieces) from various points in their relationship, so subscribe to the series so you don't miss any!

Steve comes to wakefulness slowly, almost against his will as the sunlight filters in through the curtains, a little too bright. On his shoulder, he can feel the soft puffs of Tony’s breathing, and he turns his head to press his face into dark brown hair. The scent of floral shampoo clings to his hair, and Steve breathes in deeply.

He could get used to this, he thinks. The peaceful mornings they’ve gotten to indulge in since the season ended and Steve’s time became his own again. It’s the best he’s felt in a long time, waking up next to the person he loves and not having to worry about when his next flight across the country will be. 

He pulls Tony a little more snuggly to his chest, wrapping his arms around his body until it feels like there isn’t an inch of space between them. For the hundredth time he finds himself thinking about how perfectly they fit together like this - Tony’s head on his shoulder, arm around Steve’s torso, one leg overlapping Steve’s. Everything lined up just right.

Running his hand down Tony’s side, he feels Tony start to stir against him. Tony burrows further into Steve, nose pressing into the side of Steve’s neck, as he resists waking up. Steve smiles and brushes the hair off Tony’s forehead. 

“Good morning,” Steve says.

“Too early,” Tony mumbles. 

Steve lifts his head to see the clock on the nightstand. “It’s almost nine, doll.”

Tony says something else, probably about how the time proves his point, but the words are lost against Steve’s skin. 

Steve shifts, rolling on his side and gently sliding Tony off of him. Tony grumbles in response, eyes still shut, and reaches for Steve’s arm to keep him there. Not that he had any intention of leaving, though. 

He lowers himself down the bed, hands ghosting across Tony’s chest and back. He brushes his thumb across Tony’s nipple and smiles at the way Tony sucks in a sharp breath in response. His mouth follows his hand, kissing his way down Tony’s chest and stopping for a moment to flick his tongue on his nipple. Tony’s grip on his arm tightens, and when Steve looks up, his eyes are open and watching. 

Steve pushes on Tony’s arm until he takes the hint and lies flat on his back. He kisses his jaw, then sucks a dark mark below his ear. When he’s satisfied with the mark, he pulls back enough to whisper in Tony’s ear, “Happy birthday, baby.”

Tony hums in reply and wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He pulls Steve on top of him, bringing him down for a kiss. 

“This is already my favorite birthday ever,” Tony mumbles against Steve’s lips. 

“I think your bar might be set a little too low, doll,” Steve jokes. He sits back on his heels and trails his hands down Tony’s abs. “I haven’t even given you your present yet.”

Tony’s hips buck upward, meeting Steve’s, and he groans, “Please let it be sex.”

Steve doesn’t answer, instead leaning down to kiss Tony’s neck again. He leaves a path of open mouthed kisses, stopping at the junction between his neck and shoulder to leave another mark, and Tony shudders beneath him. Tony’s hands move to his hair, nails scraping against Steve’s scalp. He likes the marks, and he likes them even more with the knowledge that Tony enjoys them just as much. 

He continues down Tony’s chest, across his collarbone and down his sternum. He pulls one nipple into his mouth and takes the other between his fingers. Now, a few months into their relationship, he knows exactly what to do to make Tony fall apart. He knows all the spots on his body, committed them to memory along with every other piece of him. 

He scrapes his teeth across the hardened bud and swipes his tongue across it one last time before pulling back to continue down Tony’s stomach. He leaves another mark just below Tony’s ribs, taking his time with it until Tony starts to whine. 

“Steve, baby, please.” His hips thrust up again, seeking friction against Steve’s body but finding none. Fingers clenching on Steve’s hair, he gives a frustrated sigh.

Steve repositions his knees on the bed so he can reach Tony’s mouth again. He kisses him slowly at first, but then Tony’s tongue slips into his mouth and it turns feverish. He moans into the kiss when Tony lifts his hips again, this time getting what he wants when his cock slides against Steve’s. 

When he pulls back for air, his hands land on Tony’s hips to hold them against the mattress. He looks down at Tony, reveling in the appearance of his blown eyes and red lips. He can’t help but smile even as he says, “You’re so impatient.”

“You’re being a tease,” Tony counters. 

He dips down to give Tony another kiss, soft and tender, before he says into his ear, “Darling, I haven’t even begun to tease you.” He punctuates his words with a roll of hips, and Tony gasps at the contact.

“Aimez-vous ça, mon amour?”

“Oh, God,” Tony groans and throws his head back on the pillow. He tries to lift his hips again, but Steve’s hands hold tight. “You’re really pulling out all the stops, huh?”

“Je vais prendre mon temps avec toi,” Steve keeps his voice low and gravelly, and smirks as Tony makes a high-pitched sound at that. Tony’s eyes are closed now, hands wrapping in the sheets and a flush spreading down his chest. The sight makes Steve swallow hard and almost lose his resolve to keep it slow, and he has to switch back to English before he loses the ability to create full sentences in any language.

His tone is reverent as he says, “You’re so beautiful, baby.” He holds Tony’s waist with one hand, the other cupping Tony’s jaw and dragging him in for another kiss. “God, I love you like this. So perfect, just for me.”

“Mm, just for you,” Tony echoes, tangling his hand in Steve’s hair to pull him back in. He sucks Steve’s bottom lips between his, and Steve doesn’t realize it for the distraction tactic that it is until he suddenly finds himself on his back beneath Tony, who looks down at him smugly.

“That’s not fair,” Steve complains. “You cheated.”

Tony laughs, “It’s my birthday. I can do whatever I want.”

Steve traces the edge of Tony’s jaw with his index finger and questions, “And what do you want to do, love?”

Tony shivers as Steve runs his finger tips down his chest, all the way to the trail of hair leading south. He stops just above where Tony wants him most, and Tony grabs his hand to pull it lower. Obliging the unspoken request, Steve wraps his fingers around Tony’s cock and strokes the length of it.

Tony puts his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders and lets himself fall down to his elbows so his head is on Steve’s shoulder. Steve continues with slow motions on his cock, and Tony rocks himself into Steve’s hand. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Steve repeats the question in a whisper. “I’ll give you anything you want.” He wonders if Tony realizes the extent of that promise, if he knows that he doesn’t mean it for just this moment or the ones that will directly follow, but for every moment. Tony whimpers into Steve’s shoulder, and he thinks that maybe he does. 

Tony turns his head, pressing his face into the warmth of Steve’s neck. His voice is so quiet that Steve almost doesn’t hear it, “Wanna be inside you.”

Steve’s breath hitches. They’ve done it before, not often and certainly not regularly, but now that Tony’s mentioned it he wants it so badly. 

“Fuck, yes, please, Tony,” he babbles, and he feels Tony smile against his skin.

Tony lifts his head, looking Steve in the eyes as he says, low and teasing, “Yeah? You want that, darling?”

Steve nods, no longer trusting his own voice. The roles have switched so suddenly, with Steve desperate for every little touch and relinquishing all control to Tony. It should feel scary, giving up control like that, but it doesn’t. He feels safe beneath Tony, protected under his gaze. There’s something so inexplicably right about it.

Tony kisses him softly, then stretches across the bed to open the drawer in the nightstand. He grabs the bottle of lube and tosses it next to them for now. 

Shifting lower on the bed, Tony positions himself between Steve’s legs. His hands stroke down Steve’s thighs, feather light brushes of his fingers against sensitive skin. Steve spreads his legs wider, bending his knees. 

For a long moment, Tony just looks at him. His eyes rake up and down Steve’s body quickly, like he can’t decide what to focus on. The sheer want in his eyes fills Steve with anticipation.

“Tony, please.” He’s aware his voice is high and whiny, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s not above begging, not for this.

“Now who’s impatient?” Tony smirks. 

Steve huffs, “Now who’s teasing?” 

“It’s my birthday,” Tony points out again, running his hands down Steve’s abs. “I can tease you all I want.”

“Please, baby,” Steve tries again. He reaches for Tony’s hips, pulling him flush against him. Tony lets himself be moved, doesn’t stop Steve from grinding his erection against Tony’s own. Instead, he drops his head down to kiss Steve again and says, “I love you.”

The words send another wave of desperation through him. 

“I love you, too. So much.”

Steve closes his eyes at the sound of the lube bottle clicking open. He moves his hands to fist in the sheets as he waits for the first cool press of Tony’s fingers against him. He focuses on the sound of his own breathing, heavy and quick, and tries to slow it down and relax. 

Tony’s thumb strokes soothing circles into his hip as he asks, “Ready, babe?”

“Yeah,” he nods and brings his knees up higher. 

Tony kisses the inside of his leg, and Steve feels a lube covered finger circle his entrance before finally pressing in. With his eyes closed, the feeling of Tony’s mouth on the head of his cock surprises him and makes him jerk upward before he catches himself and settles back into the mattress. Tony swirls his tongue across the tip while his finger works to open him up. It’s too much but not enough all at once. 

Tony takes him halfway into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside before pulling back and repeating the motion, and he fights the urge to thrust up into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth. 

Steve gasps when he feels another finger enter him, and his hands twist into the sheets to ground him on something. Tony moves his fingers deeper, then crooks them just right to make him gasp again. He does it a few more times, and the sensation coupled with Tony’s mouth still around him is possibly the best thing he’s ever felt. 

Tony pulls off his cock with a wet sound, and his voice is gentle as he says, “Open your eyes, sweetheart. I wanna see you.”

Steve does as he’s told and finds Tony right above him, giving him a soft smile. Steve tries to return it, but his mouth soundlessly falls open as Tony twists his hand again.

Tony’s free hand comes up to Steve’s face, brushes the sweat damp hair off his forehead, then lingers lightly on his cheek. 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Tony whispers. 

Steve resists the urge to close his eyes again as a third finger joins the other two. He can’t answer with anything but an obscene moan, but Tony keeps talking anyway.

“You’re so good to me, baby. Best thing to ever happen to me.” Tony sits back, continuing to work Steve open while his other hand closes around his cock. “And I can’t believe that I get to have you like this. Can’t believe that you’re all mine.”

Between Tony’s hands and the words coming from his mouth, Steve is completely falling apart beneath him, but he needs more still.

“Tony, baby, please. I need you,” Steve groans. “Need you right now.”

Thankfully, Tony pulls his fingers out and reaches for the bottle of lube, squeezing more into his palm to coat himself. Tony grasps himself in one hand, the other on the side of Steve’s head for balance as he lines himself up. 

He pushes in slowly, giving Steve plenty of time to adjust to the stretch. Steve’s hands fly up to grip Tony’s waist. 

When he’s completely in, Tony stops for a moment, until Steve can’t take it anymore. “I’m good, Tony. Please, I’m good.”

Tony sets a slow, steady pace at first, and it only serves to make Steve feel more desperate. He doesn’t have to ask for more this time, though. Tony hooks his arm under Steve’s leg, using the leverage to hit deeper and angling himself perfectly to hit Steve’s prostate with each drive.

A string of curse words fall from Steve’s mouth, growing louder with every moment. He loses the battle to keep his eyes open when Tony takes his cock in hand again, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Tony moans. 

Steve is vaguely aware of Tony saying more, but the words wash over him as he gets lost in the feeling of Tony all around him. It’s almost overwhelming, feeling him inside and out, and Steve feels himself careening quickly towards the edge. He won’t last long, not with how worked up he was before it even started. 

Tony starts to move a little faster, both his hips and his hand, and that’s what does Steve in. Tony fucks him through his orgasm, drawing it out while chasing his own. He’s still coming down from it when he feels Tony’s thrusts become more erratic, and he knows he’s close. 

He regains his breath enough to spur him on, “You’re so good, Tony. God, you feel incredible. Fuck, baby, I love you so much.”

Tony’s head falls to Steve's chest, and he comes with a strangled moan. Steve strokes his hands up and down Tony’s back as he feels the warmth spread inside himself. 

“So good,” he repeats softly. 

Tony breathes hard into Steve’s skin. For a long while he doesn’t move, and Steve is content just to hold him close. Eventually he pulls out and all but collapses next Steve on the bed with a heavy, happy sigh, “Now can I say that this is my favorite birthday?”

Steve laughs and reaches for Tony’s hand to entwine their fingers, “Yeah, now you can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Work title comes from No Control by One Direction, which definitely helped inspire this fic.
> 
> French translations:  
> Aimez-vous ça, mon amour? - Do you like that, my love?  
> Je vais prendre mon temps avec toi - I'm going to take my time with you


End file.
